Nightmare
by animefreak12312
Summary: You awake from an event, that has been haunting your dreams. You then get sent on a mission with Lavi and things unfold.R18 for future chapters.
1. nightmare 1

Name: Yuri May

Age: 17

Birthday: 26th Of March

Looks: Blue eyes, Shoulder length brown hair, petite.

Height: 4f9

Personality: Very sweet and caring. Loves cheering people up, even when she is sad. Get's embarrassed easily.

innocence: Crystal Type. Innocence was placed on chest, which healed the wound. The Innocence travelled to her hands. When activated, her hands become her weapon.

_"mum...dad..." there on the floor in front of me is my parents bodies covered in blood." Why didn't you save them? You promised you would save them...but instead you left them to die." I look up and see my brother, Kaylin, with an emotionless expression on his face."Wha...What?" The next thing i know, I'm facing a tree outside the house, where two headstones are, with their names on it. I look around and see Kaylin talking to a strange-looking person. I gasp and realises that it's the Millennium Earl. " NO!" I shout and start to run, but for some reason he seems to be getting further away. I stop dead in my tracks when Kaylin turns and looks at me. He smiles and mouths something to me. What's he saying!? I see Kaylin turning his back on me to the Earl and see the Earl do something and suddenly two skeletons appear. NO! please no! I hear him say our parents names and the skeleton's start stirring." NO! Kaylin stop!" I start running again, but it's too late. I see one of the skeleton's stretch out to Kaylin and see it embrace him. I look on with horror as I hear my brother scream."NOOOOOOO!"_

"AHHHHH" I shoot up in bed, gasping and sweating. I look around, seeing I'm in my room at the Black Order. I put my hand on my chest trying to get my heart race down. "That dream again..." I run my hand through my hair and sigh." Why am i having these dreams again? I thought i had it under control?" I look at the clock and see that's it's nearly my time to get up. "Might as well get up and have a shower." I get in the shower and run my hands over my scar on my chest. I got this scar straight after Kaylin died. The second Skeleton came after me...

_"NOOOOOOO!" I stand there in horror as I saw my brother get consumed. I suddenly feel a horrorandess pain rip through my chest and see the other skeleton right in front off me with his hand through my chest. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. Why!? I suddenly feel the hand being pulled out of my body and I fall to the floor, still in shock , I was unaware that there was a man standing in front of me. I feel myself being pulled onto a lap. I tried to keep my eyes open,but I hurt so much." stay with me girl! stay with me!" I feel myself being rocked. I fall unconscious listening to his voice._

After my shower, I got dressed and head to the cafeteria for some breakfast. "Good Morning sweety!" I smile at Jeryy for his enthusiasm so early in the morning. "Morning Jeryy." "Your up awfully early, didn't you sleep well honey?" I look at Jeryy, surprised that he noticed. I gave him a reassuring smile." Not really, but I'm okay." He looks at me with concern, but didn't say anything more of it. "Will you be having the usual?" I nod. "yes please." He beamed up again. "very well, be with you in a sec." I nod again with a smile, whiles he goes off to make my breakfast. Whiles I was standing there waiting, I didn't realise that there was a figure approaching from behind. I suddenly feel a pair of hands cover my eyes "guess who?" I panicked a bit, until i heard his voice, then i started to calm down." Lavi, you nearly gave me a heart attack." As i said that i removed his hands and turned around. My heart skipped a beat at the sight before me. There he was, with his jacket opened to only show a shirt that fit nicely around his chest, also i realised he hasn't got his headband on so his hair was down, which by the way, made him look ten times sexier. He must have realised that i was gawking at him, because a mischievous smile came across his face" Like what you see?" I snapped out of my trance and started blushing like crazy"n...no i...uh..." lavi chuckled" no need to be shy, you've got good taste." Lavi winked at me." okay honey, here is your breakfast!" oh thank you!" Thank god! Jeryy,you've got good timing!. I turned around quickly and took the tray" Thank you Jeryy!" i said quickly without dropping the tray and took off and sat down. Phew! that was close. If I had been there any longer i might of past out from too much blushing. The next thing i know though, Lavi has taken the seat next to me. I looked over to him blushing. I then look down at his plate and realise that he hasn't got much on his plate, just a couple of slices of toast with jam. I raised an eyebrow at him "What?" he asked" is that all you having?" i said. He looked down at his plate, and then at mine and smiled" no, you just eat a lot" "Hey!" I said while smacking him on the arm. "Ow!" " I can't help it, if i have a big appetite!" I said, Whiles pouting. Lavi laughed again" you're so cute when your mad" whiles poking my cheek, which made me smack him again."Ow! ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he says, whiles smiling still." Hmph!, good" I said, whiles smiling myself.

Lavi finishes his breakfast way before you, but he stays and keeps you company while you finish yours. "mmm, that was delicious!" Lavi looks at you and smiles." you certainly scoffed it down fast!" He laughs. You pout at him again." Cheers. you certainly put a downer on my parade of eating fine food!" I said, whiles lavi just laughs again. I then cracked a smile and started laughing. He really did know how to make me smile, even after what happened this morning. I don't know how he does it, but he could make me forget about every little bad thing that has happened to me just with one smile. The only thing that brings me back from that moment, is that I'm reminded that he is an apprentice for a Bookman, which means he cannot have any emotional attachments with people, because they've got to monitor every bit of important movement within history so they can't get emotionally attached. To them it's black and white, there's not to be any grey area. It makes me sad that they have to be like that. I tent to get into an argument with Bookman over this, but I always end up loosing. I totally disagree with how the Bookman operate, but i can't do anything about it. I didn't realise i was in a my own little world until Lavi flicks his finger on my forehead," Ow! what was that for!?" I said, whiles rubbing where he flicked his finger." You where in your own little world again, whiles I was talking. that's rude you know." he says whiles smiling." Oh I'm really sorry! i don't even know I'm doing it." I say whiles blushing." What where you saying?" I ask." I was just saying, that Komui has asked us to his office." " Oh really? we better get going then." Lavi nods and we both get up and head towards his office.

" Ahhh, your both here! Perfect!" We both just stand there, confused. Komui then looks at me with a sad expression on his face " This is going to be hard of me to ask of you yuri, but I must ask. You two are the only ones left for today, the rest are busy." I feel really uneasy about this. why has he got a sad look on his face? " we've received a message from a founder, that there is some interference in a small village, that could be the work of an innocence." We both nod."The village is in Lithuania." he says whiles looking at me with that sad expression again" It's in Utena." My whole body goes cold at the name of the village. A flashback came rushing to me about everything that has happened there. My throat goes completely dry and I just stare, wide-eyed at Komui... ...Why now!? Lavi looks between me and Komui with a confused look on his face, it then changes as he recognized the name of the village. That was the village Yuri was born in, and where everything happened with her family. His face looks sad, as he recall what was written in my notes." are you sure it was there?" Lavi asks, and Komui nods" Yes...I'm afraid it is." He looks at me again" Yuri, You know I wouldn't ask this of you if there was any another way, but like I said before, every other Exorcist is gone away on business and you two are the only ones available." Both Komui and Lavi are now looking at me. All sorts of emotions come flooding back. What can I do!? It's not like I can say no. I look down at the ground and give a slight nod." al...alright. give us the details." I say without lifting my head. Komui looks at lavi and nods." Your train leaves at 10:00am and the founder, Duncan, will meet you at the station. There has been an increase of Akuma that have been spotted there, and people are disappearing. I want you both to investigate the situation, see if there is an innocence at work. Duncan will fill you in with more detail." Lavi nods" understood." I just keep staring at the floor whiles walking out of the office." Hey!" I turned around to see Lavi coming towards me. He looks into my eyes and sees how distraught I am. " I..." He's lost for words, as he sees her in this state. I've never seen her look so lifeless before! As he looks on at me, he feels this sudden feeling overwhelm him. I just wants to hold her, and tell her that everything is going to be okay. I wants to protect her from the pain! Before it even registered, my hand moves to her face, and strokes her cheek. She looks straight into my eye and I can see all the emotion that she is feeling." It's going to be okay, you know. I'll be there for you." My hand moves to her ear and tucks a strand of hair behind it. She just stares at me. I can tell that she wants to cry, but I can feel that she knows that crying doesn't help anything. I pull my hand away and give her a faint smile" I'll meet you at the gate at ten then." I say, as I walk past her down the hall. I look on at Lavi, as he continues down the hall. Why do you have to do this to me Lavi!? I wrap my arms around myself, to keep myself from shaking too much. I need to get a grip! I let out a big breath, that I didn't even know I was holding until Lavi walked away and I just stood there for a while, before heading to my room to get ready.


	2. Nightmare 2

The journey was quiet and very long and tiring. All in all they had gotten on and off trains five times! By the time that arrived at Utena, it was dark." Lavi! Yuri!" We both turn and see the founder, Duncan, coming towards us." Welcome to Utena! not that you can see it much in the dark." Duncan chuckles a bit as does Lavi, but I just stand there. Lavi looks at me, with a sad expression on his face. Lavi looks at Duncan" Is there a hotel we can stay at?" Duncan Smiles a bit" Yes. I've already got the rooms booked. I did wonder if you guys would turn up in the evening, so i did the task of booking the rooms before hand." Lavi nods." Thanks." Duncan gestures for us to follow him. After a bit of walking, we end up at the hotel." ah, now we've got a bit of a problem." Duncan says whiles turning towards us." I was only able to get two bedrooms. One single and one double." Lavi looks at me, and he can tell i wouldn't care at this point who had what." You have the single, and we will take the double. You'll properly need the space for all that stuff you've got." Lavi says while chuckling a bit. Duncan laughs at the comment." True. I will need the space. Alright then, I will take the single." It was agreed then. Lavi took the double bedroom key, and we both headed to our room." My room is just down the hall a bit. Just call if you need me." Duncan bows and head towards his room. We enter the room and Lavi flops down onto the bed." Man! What a tiring journey. I'm done in! Don't know about you?" Lavi sits up and bit to look at me, and sees me looking out the window. His expression softens a bit. He get's up of the bed and comes behind me." The smell is the same..." I suddenly say. Lavi glances down at me and a faint smiles comes across his face." Yeah... a lot of people who return to their birth place, tend to remember little details, like smell." We both just stare out the window for a bit." I think we should try to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Lavi says whiles placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod and closes the curtons. I turn around and then it dawned on me. They literally mean a double room! There is only a double bed! I glance at Lavi, who was heading to the bathroom, and started to blush. I'm going to be sharing a bed with Lavi!?" I won't be long in the bathroom!" i hear Lavi shout from the bathroom." O...okay!" I stutter a back. God get a grip! I mentally slap myself. I let out a big sigh whiles taking my jacket off. Just deal with it Yuri!. I put my jacket over the chair in the room and I slumped down into the chair. This mission is going to drag so much!

I bend down to start taking my boots off. God I need new boots! I'm struggling to get the boots off, when Lavi comes back out of the bathroom." Struggling are we?" Lavi asks amused. I blush while I still struggle to get my boots off. The next thing I know, Lavi is kneeling in front of me. "Here. let me help you." Lavi starts to undo my boots for me. I look away, embarrassed." hehe, there's no need to be embarrassed!" lavi chuckled." I...I'm not!" I say defensively. He smiles at my response." There. all done." " thank you." i say whiles getting up. At the same time, Lavi stood up. I look straight at his chest and realise how manly he is right up close like this. I can see his muscles through his shirt and his sent engulf my nostrils! I had no idea Lavi was thinking similar thoughts as mine. Standing this close to her is like a dream! I can feel her short breaths on my chest and it sends a shudder down my spine. I look down to see her looking up at me with a faint blush on her cheeks. I brush my fingers over her cheek, and she shudders at my touch. I feel his fingers brush over my cheek and it sends a shudder down my spine. Why does he do this to me!? I look into his eye and see emotions swirling within it. Does he really feel the same towards me!? I feel my eyes start to water and i turn away from his touch. I...I can't do this! " thank you for helping me with my boots." I say whiles brushing past him to go to the bathroom. I closed the door and press my back up against it. I press my trembling hand to my heart and takes a deep breath. I just stand there and see her go into the bathroom. Dammit! I brush my fingers through my hair and sighed. Get a grip Lavi! You can't do this to her or yourself! I know I feel different with her, but I've always managed to keep it under control, but lately I've not been able too. I sigh again and head to the bed. I'll just try to get a good night sleep, and hope I can get to grips again. I hear her open the bathroom door and hear her heading towards the bed. When I calmed down a bit, I exited the bathroom and realised that Lavi had gotten into bed. I sighed as I headed towards the bed and crawled under the sheets. I reach to the lamp beside the bed and turned it off. I sigh as I turn over trying to get comfy. I could just about feel the heat from his body next to mine. This is going to be a long night...

Me and Lavi woke without saying a word to each other. I wanted to, but what do I say!? I mean, it was so unusual of Lavi to do what he did yesterday. It's like he showed me a side of him, that no one else ever seen. He took off his mask and I saw his emotions. I steal a glance at him, whiles walking out of the hotel to meet Duncan at the market and I see he's put his mask back on. I look down and keep walking. Not only am I dealing with my emotions with Lavi, but my home town too! Now there's daylight I can see the village clearly. I stop dead in my tracks as we come upon the market. Lavi notices and stops and turns towards me. I can see the pain in her eyes as she looks on at the village. All the bad memory's come flooding back and I have to take a deep breath before I can go ahead. I place my hand on my chest where the scar is and I can feel it pull. It...it hurts! "Yuri?" I snap out of it when Lavi calls my name. I look over to him and see a concern look on his face. I give a small reassuring smile "Sorry, Let's go." I say before continuing walking. There are lots of stalls and people are laughing and it's just as it was when I was younger. It's hasn't change at all. A faint smile comes across my face, as I look around. Lavi glances down and sees it. He smiles to himself. That's the Yuri I know." Ah, Yuri, Lavi!" Duncan comes towards us from the crowd. "OH there you are Duncan." Lavi says." I've just been speaking to a couple of people, and another person went missing last night!" " What!?" We both say. Duncan nods with a sad expression on his face." And it wasn't anyone. It was a girl." We both stand there, in shock. Duncan speaks up" I'll go out and find more information about the girl. Why don't you two see if you can scout out anything else unusual happenings." We both nod." Yeah, that's a good idea." The three of us split up and see if we can find anything else happening in the village. Why this village!? " What do you think it is? do you think it's the work of an innocence?" Lavi turns to me as he asks. "hmmm, I'm too sure. I mean it's not unusual for Akuma to randomly attack a village." I say as I was looking around. My eyes stop on a small figure at a stall. My heart stopped! In the distance I can see the back of a young boy. Kaylin!? I start to breathe really heavily and I couldn't speak. N...no...it...it can't be!? Before I knew it, my legs started moving towards the figure. "Yuri?" Lavi says whiles looking at me. I was now at full sprint. My legs just kept moving." YURI" Lavi yells as he sees me running. Kaylin! KAYLIN!

I reach my hand out to the boy and I spun him around." Wah!" The boy stares at me with a scared and confused expression on his face. I am now breathing really heavily. It...it's not him... The boy looks like he's about to cry." What are you doing!?" I see that a woman has come up beside him with an angry look on her face." I...I'm sorry...I thought he was someone else." I say quietly. I let go of the boys shoulders and bow." Come on son. I told you to never leave my side. You don't know what sort of strange people there are around." with that, the mother grabs the boy's hand and dragged him away. "Yuri...?" I turn and see Lavi with a pained expression on his face." You thought that was your brother...didn't you?" He asks softly." I...I..." I was at a loss of words. I couldn't do anything else though, because I was pulled into an embrace." I'm sorry..." He whispers into my ear. All the emotion I was holding in came rushing out and I grip onto Lavi and started to let it all out."Why... I...I know he's gone but...I just..." I couldn't finish the sentence without hiccupping. Lavi starts Stroking my hair" shhh, It's alright... let it out..." I hiccupped a bit for a while, I then pull away and wipe away the tear stains on my face. I look up to see Lavi looking at me, with a loving and caring look. I was a bit taking aback by the look." Are you feeling better now?" He asks whiles stroking my cheek. I give a faint smile and nod" Yes, thank you." He smiles back. I look down to the floor as I was thinking." Umm, if it's ok with you, I would like to go to my family's graveyard and put some flowers there?" I ask. Lavi just smiles and nods." Sure. I think that's a nice idea." and with that, we brought some flowers and we made our way to my family's old home, were they are buried." It's just up this hill." I point as we keep walking up the path." Wow. You lived all the way up here?" as we got to the top, you can see the village. I nod" Yeah. Me and my brother used to roll down this hill all the time when we were little..." I smile as I recall that memory. Lavi chuckles" Yeah I bet that was a lot of fun." I turn and I started walking to a willow tree. Just under it's leaves, you can see three headstones." Heya mum and dad and Kaylin..." I kneel and started to place the flowers on their graves." ...I'm sorry I haven't visited recently, It's just...I..." My eyes started to water when I tried to explain why I haven't visited." I... don't know actually..." I say while I let the tears fall. Lavi just stands there watching the sad scene before him." I hope you would be proud of me..." I say whiles wiping the tears away.


	3. Nightmare 3

after a while of silence, I stand up and brushed off the grass on my knees." Thanks for staying with me, Lavi." I say whiles smiling at him. " There's no need to thank me." He smiles back. I really do feel comfy around him. He looks at me with a questionable expression." What is it?" I ask. He looks troubled. Like he's thinking weather he should say something or not. I want to ask her how she got away, but..." I want to ask you something, and if you don't want to answer, that's fine I'll understand." I nod" What is it you want to ask?" I look on at Lavi, waiting. " How did you get away from Kaylin? I mean, you where only little when it happened?" I look at him surprised, but then again, I guess anyone would want to know." Well I assume you know that my parents where murdered by a group of thugs?" Lavi nods" On the night of the funeral, I couldn't find Kaylin anywhere around the house. I went outside to see if he was on the swing. That's when I..." I stop dead short of the sentence and took a deep breath." I'm sorry...this must be hard." Lavi says softly. I shake my head" No, it's fine. It's good to talk about your problems now and then." He nods for me to continue." I saw him by the graves talking to some strange looking figure." Lavi buts in" The Millennium Earl." He says bitterly. I nod my head" My father had warned me about him, when I was little, but my brother didn't know. To him, he was a savour. You find your parents dead, and then a guy comes along and says he can bring them back." I say coldly. I look at lavi " You can imagine what happened next..." He nods sadly. I look up at the sky" He had summoned two skeleton's. One for mum and the other for dad. All Kaylin had to do was say their names...Well that's what he thought anyway. The Earl had forgot to mention about the part when it comes to life and consumes you!" I say angrily. My nails where curled up and was digging into my palms." I stood there...unable to do anything but watch as it consumed Kaylin..." My eyes started water again" All I could hear was his scream..." I uncurled my fists and wiped away my tears" It didn't even register to me that the second skeleton was coming for me. The next thing I know I feel this horrandess pain rip through my chest" as I said that, my hand comes up to my chest where the scar is" He had penetrated his hand into my chest. I had no idea what had happened until..." I keep looking up at the sky as I was speaking " I suddenly felt his hand being pulled out of my chest..." I look over to Lavi to see a confused look on his face" A man was standing before me... I just fell to the floor from the pain. All I really remember while on the floor, was him pulling me onto his lap..." A faint smile came across my face. " He started rocking me like a baby and was telling me that's it's going to be alright. That's when I felt something being pushed into the wound on my chest" " Oh you mean the Innocence?" Lavi asks. I nod" Yeah." Lavi looks on at him me" Who was the man, who saved you?" I smile at Lavi " It was General Kevin Yeegar."

Lavi and I just stand there in silence. I felt a heck of a lot better, getting that off my chest. It's like a weight I didn't even know I had, was lifted off my shoulders. I turn to Lavi and see that his mask was gone. There it is again! I can see his emotions in his eye! Why does he only do that with me!? I realise that Lavi has turned towards me and was looking straight into my eyes. I am really drawn to her deep blue eyes. It's like they can see straight into your soul." Why?" Lavi's eye goes' wide at my sudden word. I stand there shocked myself. I was just thinking it! I hadn't expected to blurt it out! I look away embarrassed by the sudden remark." I'...I'm sorry." I say quietly. " Why, what?" Lavi asks. I look back at him. Should I ask him? I bite my lip, thinking. Oh what the heck! I should just go ahead and ask him! I take a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to ask him." Wh...why do you only take your mask off in front of me?" I blurt out. Lavi looks on, confused for a moment, before it clicks what she meant by "Mask". He doesn't know what to say to that, because he doesn't know himself. He's a Bookman! He shouldn't be feeling like this for her. He is a man who is only to record history and cut all ties to emotions. If the old panda ever found out, he would certainly kill me. Although I've got a feeling the old geezer knows how I feel for Yuri. Lately I've has been spacing out thinking about everything and I think he's been noticing. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything, but then that's his way of getting me to learn from my mistakes. He ponders for an answer. just as he was about to respond, He suddenly sees her go flying backwards...

He looks on with shock as he sees her flying backwards from an impact! He snaps out his shock quickly." YURI! Are you okay!?" He starts running towards her, but suddenly a dark shadow loams over him. Akuma! " And where do you think your going!" the Akuma shouts, as he goes and attacks Lavi. He quickly moves out of the way, and get's his hammer out." Big Hammer, Little Hammer! Grow, Grow, Grow!" His hammer extends and he swings at the Akuma. The Akuma screams as the hammer makes contact with him! The akuma quickly disappears in a puff of smoke. Lavi's hammer goes back to small size, and lavi puts it away and hurry's over to Yuri." Yuri!?" I sit up gently holding my stomach in pain." I'm okay, I think." Lavi kneels beside me, with a look of concern on his face. I look up at his face, with a reassuring smile. My face suddenly drops as I see an Akuma coming towards us from behind Lavi." Lavi! Look out!" I shout. He suddenly picks me up and starts running down the hill. The Akuma attack just missed us by the slightest. He put's me down, and turns around to face the Akuma. He get's his hammer out again and charges towards the Akuma. He swings at it, but the Akuma manages to dodge it. Shit! Hadn't expected that! He tries again, but the Akuma attacks first and Lavi has to dodge it. I just can't sit here! I get up, and activate my Innocence. I see Lavi struggling so I charge at the Akuma from behind. The Akuma didn't expect to get attacked from the front and back. We both make contact with the Akuma and it screams and disappears. I drop to the floor panting and holding my stomach." Are you alright?" I look up at Lavi and see him extending his hand and smiling at me . I smile back and takes his hand" Yes, just a bit of bruising." He gives me a stern look " No you haven't. your bleeding from your head." Oh I didn't even notice. I reach my hand up to my head and see a little bit of blood on my hand. He shakes his head and smiles." Your hopeless" he says chuckling. I pout at him " No I'm not! I just helped you!" he laughs at me." touchy, touchy" he chuckles again." come on! let's get you back to the hotel and patch you up." I look up at Lavi and sigh" There's no winning is there?" he smirks " nope." I roll my eyes up at him, but started hoppling down the hill.

We arrived at the hotel and head to our room." Right. you sit there and don't move." he says in the so called demanding tone that failed. I smile at the attempt though. He comes back from the bathroom with a med kit. He walks over to me on the bed and opens the kit and get's out some anti-septic wipes." Okay, this might sting a bit" I nod and he reaches out for my forehead. Ouch! I scrunch up my face as it makes contact with the wound. He looks on at me with amusement " sorry." he says " No your not!" I say pouting and he chuckles at the response. After a while he puts a bandage over the wound." There you go!" he says smiling. I smile back " Thank you." I say. Silence came upon us as we stared at each other." You never did answer my question." I blurted out. Dammit! I've to stop that! Lavi's eye went wide again for a second then his expression softened. I look into his eye and I see a war going on. He's conflicted between what he feels and what he shouldn't feel. He's a Bookman, he shouldn't be in this situation, but he is and he can't take it anymore. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Great. Now I've gone and done it! It's going be super awkward between us now! I mentally slap myself." I...I'm sorry...I didn't..." " I do!" I stare at Lavi in shock from the sudden comment. He looks at me in the eyes " I do... like you" he says. I sit there staring at him in shock. Like me!? I'm confused! does he means like like or just in like as a friend!? He can see what I'm thinking and smirks " I mean like like." I blink a couple of times, waiting for it to sink in. He means more then friends!? He can see I'm trying to proceed what he just said and smiles." Let me... show you." Silence dominates, washing over the room. The room seemed to have gotten smaller and it feels different than it did minutes ago. The shadows seemed to have jumped out and showered over Lavi's face as he leans in.


	4. Nightmare 4

Our lips meet and the world we knew shattered. Lavi's self control was broken and everything he knew, everything he was brought up to be was gone in a flash. He was to be a Bookman...a man who was to only observe and record all things to be important in history and have no ties to emotion. Yet here he is kissing the one woman who has ever been able to bring this side of him out. He just couldn't deny himself anymore. He was foolish to think he could control himself and be the person he is to be expected of. As our lips move together, he knew this will be the beginning of something that could jeopardize his whole being and the way of the bookman. We both pull away for breathe and we both just stare at each other. I could see a war going on in his eye. Conflicted between reality and what he truly wants. Why does it have to be like this!? Why do Bookman have to be rid of there emotions!? I'm unable to do anything, but stare at him. I can feel her eyes on me and I can't seem to bring myself to look at her. I just told her how I feel, so why do I feel guilt building up!? I feel totally lost, being with you has opened my eyes. I feel cornered, because I want her so much! I can try to forget this ever happened and tell her it was a heat of the moment...but knowing we both feel the same for each other has me going crazy! " What doe's your heart tell you?" I suddenly look up at her to see tears at the side of her eyes. I couldn't help but blurt the question out as it was going through my head. My eyes started to water as I aske the question. I can't live on a fairytale of lies, but I can't seem to run away from these feeling because they feel so right! I must know what he wants to do. He's the one who is struggling with his emotions. Having your emotions under lock and key for as long as he has must be hard to come to terms with.

For most of my live I have been brought up with the way of the Bookman. I have had 49 different alias and have completely forgotten my real name. I want to be with her so bad because...because I love her! I'm so tired of all of this! I look on at Lavi as he battles his war. I can't take it! I hate to see him suffer for what he truly feels. Before I could register what I did, I capture his face in my hands and kiss him. He's shocked for a second, but soon starts kissing her back. God her lips feel so good! He soon takes dominance over the passionate kiss and turns it into a fierce one. He slows down a bit when he tastes the salt on her lips from her tears earlier. I know it's wrong, but it just feels so right. If the old panda ever found out, he would certainly kill me. Although I'm pretty sure the old geezer knows I have feelings towards Yuri. Lately I've been spacing out and I'm sure he's noticed it. He won't say anything until the very moment he thinks I've dropped to deep into my emotions. Although I think I have already hit the bottom and he's not here to tell me so. I suddenly feel Lavi tense and I feel him push deeper into the kiss and I moan. It's like something switched on inside his head and he's going with his emotions. The old panda isn't here to control me! I can let go of all the emotions that I have been holding in and finally show her of how much I care for her.

Before they both knew it, Lavi had pushed Yuri onto the bed and is hovering over her. They both are breathing heavy now from the intense kiss." What happened?" I ask as I stroke Lavi's hair. He looks at me with a soft expression on his face." I realised that I can't run from you anymore." I was stunned for a second, but then a smile comes across my face. I'm so happy he decided to finally realise his emotions." But what about Bookman?" He looked sad for a moment, but then said" I will deal with him when we go back. But for now I just want to be with you." I give him a troubled look, but he just smiles." Keep making that face and it will get stuck like that." he says whiles chuckling. I pout and give him a slight slap on the arm" your so mean!" I say, but he just laughs." Come on. we better go back out into the town before Duncan goes on a rampage to find us." he says whiles pulling us both off the bed. He gives a small peck on my lips before heading to the door. Can it really be as easy as that. I look on at Lavi and I feel a twinge of worry built up. What's going to happen!? I don't really know how the Bookman clan deal with this sort of stuff. I mean, surely it's happened before. Lavi can't be the only one who has gave into his emotions. Once we go back, I think I'm going to do some research into the Bookman clan. I would hate for Lavi to be punished for giving into his emotions over a silly little girl like me. I'm only a spec of dust in the larger scheme of things and if he caves in over that then they might not see him fit for a Bookman anymore.

"Lavi! Yuri!" We see Duncan running towards us from the town market." Where have you guys been?" He asks us. He then notices the bandage on my head." Yuri! what happened!?" my hand instantly goes to the bandage" oh this. me and Lavi came across some akuma at the top of the hill and well..." I say whiles chuckling. Duncan shakes his head." Well as long as your alright." Duncan's face suddenly goes serious" I've got some information on the woman who has disappeared." Me and Lavi nods for him to continue" The parents of the young woman said that she was acting weird a couple of hours before her disappearing act." I suddenly feel a chill go down my spine." What do you mean by weird?" Lavi asks." They said she was spacing out at dinner, and that her eyes looked lifeless." Lifeless!? what in the world could be happening!?" Okay. we need to investigate more." We all agreed that we would ask more questions and try to find out a bit more about the people who have gone missing. Me and Lavi go one way and Duncan goes the other as we search for more answers." We would like to ask some questions about your son. If that's alright?" We go to the house of the first victim, who was a young lad who was a farmer with his dad. The father of the son, looked at his wife, who was just staring at the floor with a sad expression." As you've properly heard, our son disappeared about week ago." We both nod." He...he had just finished working with me on the farm, just a few hours before he went missing." The mother of the son still hadn't even said a word and was just staring at the floor still." Did he act strange at all?" the father gave us a questionable look." What do you mean by strange?" We look at each other." Well...the family of the young girl who has just gone missing, said she was acting weird before she disappeared. Was just wondering if your son was acting odd at all." I say. The father suddenly looks mad." How dare you ask such ridiculous questions!? who are you two anyway and why are you interested our sons disappearance!? I want you both to leave at once!" We are shocked from the sudden outburst." We are sorry sir, if we have caused an offence. We just wanted to know what was happening. don't you want to know what's happened to your son?" I say with a stern look. Why did he act like that all of a sudden? has he got something he's not telling us. Before the man could respond, the mother suddenly speaks up " I do!" We all look at her from the sudden comment. She looks at me straight in the eyes and says" I do wish to know what's happened to our son" I could tell this was hard for her, but she had a look of determination on her face.

"Lila..." I look to see that he had a look of guilt on his face. He sits back down, and he holds her hand in his." I'm sorry strangers. It's just...it's been very difficult to handle all of this." I give a faint smile." I know. I too have felt your pain, but you mustn't give up." She looks at me intensely." I recognise you from somewhere. What's your name child?" I smile a bit and say" Yes. I used to live here long time ago. My name is Yuri." Her eyes go wide " Oh! your James and Lizzy's child aren't you! I thought I recognised those warm eyes of yours." She says smiling at me. I feel warm and fuzzy when she mentioned my parents names. I'm glad people still have fond memory's of them." Yes I am." She then give's me a pained look" I'm so sorry for what happened all those years ago. Not just your parents, but Kaylin as well. You were only a child. You shouldn't have gone through all that." The room falls quit for a while as I recall what happened again for the third time that day. The father suddenly spoke up " I don't mean to bring up the past but...what happened to you? After all that happened you just went. No note, no goodbyes, nothing. Even all your stuff was still at the home." I could feel Lavi's eye on me. Did she do that!? As I look at Yuri I could see a cold haze in her eyes. Why would she do that!? She clearly had good friends here, so why? Here parents seem to have been good people and they have fond memories of her and her brother when they where younger. I could see a confused Lavi beside me and I didn't know what to say. Lila suddenly speaks" Perhaps she had her reasons. Brian didn't mean to bring up the past Sweety." I snap out of my trance to see a warm smile of a caring mother. My heart aches." No...it's fine." I say giving a reassuring smile." Anyway. back to the question if you don't mind." I say. They both nod." He did seems a bit odd when he sat down for dinner after working with Brian. I didn't say anything, because at the time he was having problems with his fiancé." " He had a fiancé?" They both nod." Yes. They had an argument that morning." So he has a argument the morning before he disappears." Actually, I do believe the young girl who has disappeared had a fiancé as well." So they both had a fiancé. Perhaps she had an argument as well? Maybe what is happing, is targeting the ones who are having a problem with there love ones...

~Author note~

~Heya guys! Thank you for reading my story thus far. I hope your enjoying it! I am trying to get as many chapters done as quick as I can, but obviously reality calls so I don't have much time spare :( This is my first ever attempt at a story so bare with, and hope Lavi and other -Man characters aren't to OOC. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story!~


	5. Nightmare 5

By the time we had visited most of the victims family, it was dark. We decided to call it a night and headed back to the hotel. Duncan was already there when we returned." Any luck?" Duncan asks." Yeah. quite a bit actually." Lavi says. Duncan nods" Same. What did you guys find out?" All three of us sit down and we spoke about what we found out." Hmmm...So it seems most of the victims had fiancé's or partners and they all seemed to had a bit of a tiff with them on the day of there disappearance. How odd." We all had a similar story from each family. Is it the work of an Innocence? The more I hear about it, the less I think it is." If it is the work of an Innocence, what would it purpose be to snatch vulnerable people away?" Huh! that's it!. " Hey. what if there not disappearing and are being taking!?" I say all of a sudden. They both look at me as if I could be on to something." You might be on to something you know." Lavi says. Duncan nods." Yes that makes a bit more sense." We sit there for a while, thinking over everything. I let out a big sigh" Well we aren't going to come up with any answers with tired heads. We might as well get some sleep and pick it up again tomorrow." Lavi nods whiles yawning" Yeah your right." We say our goodnights to Duncan and head to our room. When we entered the room, flash backs come back from earlier. Oh that's right. We kissed in this room not to long ago. I start to blush thinking back to the moment. I turn around to notice Yuri blushing a bit. Ha...She's properly remembering earlier. I look at Lavi who is looking at me with a smirk on his face." Wha...what!?" I say looking away. God! That smirk is so goddamn sexy. I suddenly feel a finger lifting my chin up and I look straight into a lust filled green eye." fond memory's?" He says with that smirk still on his face. I avert my eyes. Why can't I look at him!? I feel his other arm wrap around my waist and I gasp and shivers at the touch. Our body's are now touching and I can feel his body heat." You don't have to hide away from me you know." Lavi says. I look into his eye and I can see he's sincere about it. I smile at him and shake my head." I'm not trying to hide." He smiles back" Good." He leans in and his lips touch mine. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Our lips move together and I can tell she's not very experience with this sort of stuff. Her lips move a bit sloppy, but I can't help but feel proud that I get to kiss her first. If she's never kissed before, then no doubt she's a virgin too. I don't really care about that right now. As long I'm with her, I'm happy. I wouldn't force her to do anything that she doesn't want to do. I'm not like that. Although I may come across as a womanizer, I respect woman.

She tremors and whimpers into the kiss. My knees start buckling together from the intense of the kiss. We break away for some air. Lavi rests his forehead against mine, as we both get our breath back. " Yuri...I don't want you to feel we have to rush into this." Lavi says whiles smiling at me. I can't help but blush at that. He properly guessed that I'm a virgin." I've never really done any of this stuff. To be honest I've never had the time with Yeager training me to be an Exorcist.." I say whiles chuckling a bit." Yeah I know what you mean. The old panda was a bit like that, but I just ran off whenever he had a go at me with flirting with the woman." Lavi hadn't realised what he said till it was too late and his grimaced. I just laughed. " Sorry. It just blurted out" Lavi says whiles rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. I shake my head." No it's alright. I mean, who wouldn't fall for your charm." I say whiles smiling. Lavi's face goes serious." So would it work on you?" I stare wide eyed at him. A devious smile came across his face as it get's closer to mine again." You see... I think it's already worked." He whispers. I shiver has I feel his hot breath against my cheek. Our lips meet again for the third time that day. I really should've read my horoscope today! His hand goes' around my waist and pulls me closer again. Our lips move in a fierce battle for dominance, but obviously Lavi won. Being victorious, He bites down gently on my bottom lip to open my mouth. I whimper as he does' that, and instinctively my mouth opens and he slips his tongue in. I moan into the kiss as his sly tongue dances around my own. My hands come up and grip onto his shirt for support. My heart is just pounding so hard in my chest! It feels like it's going to burst. Lavi comes to a stop and pulls away a little. I look down to see the most exotic site I have ever seen. My Yuri is all red faced and her lips are swollen and red and she's panting heavy. I don't think she knows what she's doing to me, looking like that. I can already feel my pants getting tight a bit. God! She's intoxicating! I didn't want Lavi to stop. I look up to Lavi and See him looking at me so intensely and I'm short of breath again. The way he's looking at me! It's so predatory! I blush as I realise of sexual it's all gotten. I'm not used to this sort of stuff, but at the same time...the way he was kissing me...I didn't want him to stop... The room goes silent, but it's not awkward as we just stand there. The silence is suddenly broken" It's gotten late. We should head to bed now." Lavi suggests. I smile and nod." Yeah." And at that, we both go to bed. But what was watching in the shadows? and what does tomorrow have waiting for them?

The next day. I awoke with a banging headache! " hnnph..." I mumble as we head to the market. My hand is covering my face against the sun. Lavi looks at me. " You alright?" He says with a bit of concern. I give him a reassuring smile. " Oh yeah I'm fine. Just got bit of a headache that's all." I say. He nods" Make sure you drink plenty of water." He says smiling. I smile back" I will." We meet up with Duncan. " Any news?" We ask. He shakes his head " Not yet. Nobody has gone missing yet. thank god! Although the town folks are pretty worried now since we started poking our heads in." I sigh. " Yeah I'm sure they are. Not everyday you get Exorcists and a founder at your town." I say frowning rubbing my fingers over my temples. God this headache is a pain! " Oh look at him!" My ears prick up " He's so handsome!" " yeah and look at his lush red hair!" Lavi? They couldn't be talking about my Lavi... could they!? I turn around to see three young( And may I say PRETTY!) girls, goggling over Lavi! " What I would do to his body." hear the Long curly blonde hair girl say, whiles eyeing him like some butcher ready to butch! I feel a pool of jealously build up pretty fast and I couldn't help but glare at them. He's mine, so back off! I screamed mentally." I wonder if he's single?" THAT'S IT! I decided to cling onto his arm like a GIRLFRIEND would do! " Oh hey Yuri. Are you alright?" Lavi asks confused. I nod, not looking at him, because it's still kinda of embarrassing." I just...want to hold onto your arm. That's all." I say. He smiles down at me. " That's fine by me." He says. He adjusts his arm so it's a bit more comfortable." Oh he already has a girlfriend!" I hear one of the girls whine. Oh yeah! that's right, he's mine!" No way! look at her. She's so scrawny!" WHAT!? " Yeah but look at they way they cling to each other!" yeah that's right! we are going out AND I'm not scrawny! " Oh well. Have to look somewhere else." Phew! Glad they decided to leave Lavi. Lavi looks down at me puzzled as I'm grinning like cheesier the cat." Are you alright?" I snap out of my trance and look up at Lavi." Oh yeah! I'm fine!" I say smiling. He shakes his head and smiles." your an odd one. you know that?" He says. I just laugh a little as we continue walking.

We decide to sit down at one of the café's and go over what we already know. " We know what ever is happening, It's happening to couples who are having trouble with each other." We nod. " Yeah. Also the one who is being kidnapped is acting strange before hand." We all nod again. Damn! My headache is still not gone and I'm now feeling dizzy from it! I start rubbing my temples again just to try and ease some pressure from it. Lavi and Duncan are still discussing what we know. What's going on!? I can't seem to focus and there voices seem so fair away. I...I feel really weird... " Yuri!?" I come back to my senses when Lavi says my name. " mmm...Oh! sorry." I say rubbing my eyes. " Are you alright miss May?" Duncan asks concerned. " You don't look so good." I see Lavi looking at me intensely." Oh no I'm fine. Just a bit tired and I've still got a headache." I say trying to smile. God what's the matter with you!? I suddenly feel a cool hand on my forehead. I blink couple of times to see it's Lavi's hand. " You have got a bit of a fever." He says with a really concerned expression. He pulls his hand away and gives me a bottle of water." Really I'm fine." I say trying to reassure them, but Lavi just gives me a stern look." what did I tell you! you need to drink plenty of water." I recall what he said earlier and sigh" Fine." I say taking the bottle from his hand. He pats me on the head" That's my girl!" He says smiling. I blush at the remark, but smile back. My face suddenly drops as I see a dark cloaked figure behind Lavi. I couldn't do or say anything! It's like I was paralyzed! As soon as I saw him, he was gone. " Hey Yuri. Who you looking at?" Lavi asks whiles turning around where I was looking. What was I looking at? I...don't remember... " I...I don't know." I say whiles looking in the same direction. Was I looking at something important? I shrug my shoulders" Oh well. couldn't of been that important." I say whiles taking a sip of water. That was weird. I Don't remember what I was looking at." Anyway. I think we should scout the outskirts of the town, and see if there is any tracks or even a clue as to where theses people have gone missing." Duncan says breaking the weird moment. We both nod." Yeah sounds like a good plan." Duncan looks at me with concern." Lavi, I think you should go with Yuri. She still is not looking good." Now both of them are looking at me with concern. Geez! " I haven't got a disease you know!" I say crossing my arms in frustration. Lavi chuckles " Still wouldn't keep me away." He says smirking. Uh? oh that tease! I try my best to glare at him, but it fails as he just ruffles up my hair." Come on dopey." He says walking on." Hey! Don't call me dopey!" I say chasing after him. Well, I'm glad there both getting close. Duncan chuckles. but...Yuri is concerning me. I was going on to tell them about the other symptoms the victims showed and the headache, the trance like state and the fever where all of the symptoms the victims family told me about. I just hope whatever this is, hasn't got hold of Yuri some how...

Hey guys! Finally got another chapter done! so sorry for the wait :( so much is happening! Shouldn't have to wait too long now. And...I apologize for the Lemon delay! It's just I want to make it into a story as well as a Lemon! Hope you understand! :) Not to sure as to what chapter I'll do the lemon, but it shouldn't be too long now! :) Yet again thank you for reading thus fair, hope you guys are enjoying it :D xx


	6. Nightmare 6

Me and Lavi decided to scout around the lake area to see for any clues as to what is going on." I mean. If someone or something is taking them, then surely they would have to hide the bodies somewhere." Lavi says whiles looking around. I nod " yeah, but where!?" I say. We had been scouting for nearly over two hours and we come up with nothing! " It's like looking for a needle in a hay stake!" I say frustrated. Lavi glances at me surprised from my outburst. I give Lavi an apologetic look " sorry." I say. Lavi just shakes his head" Nah it's fine. It is a bit frustrating." I let out a big sigh. At least my headache has eased a bit, but I still feel a bit weird. Why haven't we found anything out yet!? It's like there just disappearing into thin air! " I think we should head back. Perhaps Duncan has had better luck then us." Lavi says." Yeah, okay." We both head back to the town. We had just made it to the market when..." YURI! LAVI!" We turn around to see Lila, the mother of the first victim, running towards us." Lila! Is everything Okay!?" I say. She's panting really heavily " Bria...Brian... He's gone missing!?" WHAT!?" She collapses to the floor crying. " Oh hey... what happened?" I say kneeling down to her. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes " We...had bit of a tiff this morning. He was acting really weird and I asked him what's wrong and he...just flipped out and stormed out of the house! and he hasn't come back since and know one has seen him around the village at all!" She starts crying again and I try to comfort her. Me and Lavi both give each other a troubled look. I turn back to Lila " Listen Lila. I want you to go back to the house and wait for us. We are going to find him for you I promise!" I say giving her a reassuring smile. She nods her head a bit and starts to get up. " O...okay. I will wait for your return with Brian..." She says whiles walking away to her house. " We need to regroup with Duncan." Lavi says. I nod " Yeah. He said he was going to search the fields at the north of the village. Let's head there." We both make our way to the fields." Hey Duncan! You here buddy!?" Lavi shouts. " Duncan! where are you!" I yell. Where the hell could he be!? " Hey! Yuri over here!" Lavi calls. I run over to him to see a wooden door covered in corn." You think this is where they being taken too!?" " I hope so." I say. I touch the handle to open it, but I find it's been broken down at the hinges." Well either someone tried to get in...or someone tried to get out." We pull the door away to see a lit hall way. We continue in and find a blood trail all along the floor." What the hell!?" I could feel a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. We end up in a dark room." the Hell! I can't see anything!" Lavi says." Lavi...something is really wrong here..." I say. " Yeah, I know. Keep your guard up." I dig out a flash light from my bag and switches it on. " There's another hallway?" We could make out a long hallway from afar. We both start heading down the hall. We whined up at another room, but this time it has a cell in it. " God! What is that smell!?" I say nearly vomiting from it's intense aroma. I point my flash light towards the cell...

"Wha...What the hell!?" The horrible smell was being admitted by a pill of dead bodies! I gasp and drops the flash light. " Hehe...I see you've found my stash of left over food." We turn around to see a normal looking man. " Are you responsible for this!?" I yell. " Well do you see anyone else in this room dear?" He says wickedly. " You bastard!" Lavi says. " Now now, no need to get violent. I do however need to get rid of you to finish off my meal." Meal!? " Where are Brian and Duncan!?" I yell. He snickers and smirks." Why ask pointless questions when you'll be joining them." As he said that, he began to turn into his Akuma state. " Akuma!" Should've known! " I think I'll start with you red head!" He leaps at Lavi. " Shit!" Lavi dodges and goes to get his hammer out, but a arm comes up and knocks him backwards. " Lavi!?" I yell. Where the hell did that arm come from!? " Now, time for you little girl!" The Akuma leaps towards me. I jump out of the way, but yet again a hand knocks me backwards as well." Yuri!?" Lavi yells as he get's back up. " Hey! your back is turned!" Lavi's says as he swings at the Akuma. The Akuma is struck into the ground. " You...You bastard!" The Akuma yells. The next thing I know is that a pair of hands wrap around my neck and lifts me off the ground. I gasp as I struggle to break free. " This is my power! I can make my hands appear anywhere!" " Let. Her. Go!" Lavi warns the Akuma. He just smirks. " And if I don't?" His grip tightens on my neck and as I struggle. " your a coward you know that! praying on the vulnerable!" Lavi says. " What!?" The akuma seems mad by this remark and loosens his grip a bit. " That's right! your heard me! you coward!" " HOW DARE YOU!" The akuma let's go of me and charges towards Lavi. Lavi charges head first as well! " Lavi!" I yell. I see that they both make contact and go flying backwards. " LAVI!" I run over to Lavi. " Are you alright!?" Lavi sits up a bit. " god he pack a punch!" I can see Lavi has a few cuts and bruises." Well at least your alright." I say. I look over to where the Akuma was thrown and he is gone. There's only a pill of ashes." Yuri! Lavi!" I look up to see Brian and Duncan coming towards from one of the many halls. " Brian! Duncan! thank god your both alright!" I say relieved. " Yeah alright for some." Lavi says while holding his stomach." Oh sorry." I say whiles helping him up. I look over to the cell with all the dead bodies in. " Is that... all the victims bodies?" I say. Duncan nods sadly." I'm afraid it is. Brian here confirmed it." I look over to Brian who is crying." My son was amongst them!" " I'm so sorry..." I say. Brian sniffles a bit and wipes away his tears." No. It's not your fault. I'm just glad to find out what happened to our beloved son." I nod." Let's get out of here." We all make our way back to the town knowing what happened to the missing people.

" Brian!" Lila comes running towards us and hugs Brian. Brian pulls Lila off " Lila...Our son..." Lila starts shaking her head " no...no...please no!" She starts thrashing around and Brian just holds her. They both crumble to the ground in a flood of tears. Me and Lavi just stand there watching the sad scene before us. After a while, They both return to there homes and we return to our hotel rooms. " At least we found out that it wasn't the work of an Innocence." Lavi says whiles flopping down onto the bed. I nod my head. " What's the matter?" Lavi asks as he get's off the bed. " I just...Was just hoping to save the others that's all." Lavi comes up behind me and embraces me." We can't save everyone..." I turn around in his arms and cuddle into him more. He starts stroking my hair." It's all over now. We can go home." I nod my head. We stay like that for a while until a knock on the door brought us out of it." Come in." Lavi says whiles pulling away a bit. Duncan comes in. " Sorry to disturb you both. Just wanted you guys to know, that I've contacted the Black Order and our train leaves at 10:00 am tomorrow." We both nod. " Okay. cheers Duncan." Lavi says. Duncan bows and leaves the room. Lavi looks down at me and smiles."let's take a look at those injures." I say smiling back. I go into the bathroom and collect the med-kit to nearly dropping it when I see the sight before me. There, right in front of me, is a topless Lavi! I blush madly and swallow hard. I can see Yuri blushing madly. She's so cute! "~ Where do you want me to sit nurse~" He says playfully. " I...uh...on the...edge of the bed..." I say whiles trying to get my nerves under control. He sits on the edge of the bed whiles I get out the bandages and wipes. I can see a bad slash across his chest where the Akuma attacked him." Okay. this is going to sting a bit." I say whiles wiping the wound. He tenses a bit, but doesn't make a deal out it. I wrap the bandage around the wound and I tend to the other little cuts on his chest and arm. " There. all done." I say quite proudly. " Thank you." He says whiles getting up from the bed." Now it's your turn." huh? Oh that's right. I was hit too. I didn't even feel anything until just now. I look at Lavi who is smirking. " What?" I say. " You know your going to have to take off your top." He says whiles smirking still. Oh god! I start blushing again " can't I tend to them myself?" I say. Lavi shakes his head." Nope. won't allow it. you need me to take care of you." He says whiles stepping closer to me. Somebody kill me now! I take a deep breath and turns around. I try to take my top off, but my wounds get in the way and I can't lift it over my head. That's when I feel lavi's hands grasp mine and helps me out of my top. God how embarrassing! he's the first man to ever see me without a top! That's when I realised that he will see my scar on my chest. Just when I started to bring my hands up to cover it, Lavi's hands stop mine " Don't. I want to see." He whispers in my ear. I shiver at the sensation of his hot breath on my ear. He releases my hands and spins me around to face him. His eyes dart down to my chest where my scar is, and he couldn't help his mouth gape open. He didn't expect it to be that big and deep. Actually, he didn't know what to expect. I start to fidget under his strong gaze. I wish he didn't have to see it, but what did I expect! He's the first person, apart from Lenalee, to see my scar.

I could tell I was making her nervous." I'll go and get some more wipes and bandages." I say walking over to the chair where the med-kit is. I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. I need to calm down! I take a seat on the edge of the bed. Lavi kneels in front of me and starts to wipe down the cuts on my stomach. I couldn't help but grunt when he wiped the cuts. " Sorry." Lavi says." No...it's alright." I say smiling a bit." There you go!" He says whiles getting back up. " Thank you." I say whiles getting up as well. Lavi picks up my top and gestures for me to come closer. I blush put I comply and I walk over to him." Lift your arms up." He says. I do as he says and he slips my top on over my head. " Th...thank you." I say blushing. He smiles and gives me a peck on the lips " Your welcome." and with that, he heads to bathroom to get ready for bed. I smile to myself... I love you so much Lavi...


	7. Nightmare 7 Lemon Final

Before our train departs, I visited Lila's and Brian's house." Oh Yuri. Please come in." I smile and I stepped into there house." Were leaving in a bit. I just wanted to apologize for not being able to save your son." Lila shakes her head. " You brought Brian back to me and I'm ever so grateful for that. I will always love my son, but deep down I knew I wouldn't find him alive. In the end I just wanted to find out where his body was and what had happened." She says whiles smiling sadly. I nod. " I'm glad we did find Brian before it was too late." She's looks towards the kitchen where Brian was. She turns to me again " Will you and Lavi visit again?" She asks. I give her a weak smile " I...we will try. It was hard for me to come back in the first place..." I trail off and the next thing I know I've been pulled into a hug. " It must of been so hard for you to come back after everything that had happened." I hadn't felt the hug of a mother in a very long time and I almost started to cry. I grip onto her while she stroked my hair. " You are always welcomed here darling." I pull away from her " Thank you very much." I say smiling." I better get going. Lavi and Duncan are properly waiting for me at the train station." I say. She nods " I understand. Have a safe journey home and enjoy your life with him." I'm shocked for a second then I smile." I will. Goodbye Lila." I left there house feeling like I can come back here without feeling guilt. I meet up with Lavi and Duncan at the station " Took your time." Lavi says smiling. " I wanted to see Lila and Brian before we left." He smiles tenderly at me " that was nice of you." I nod. " just wanted them to know we were leaving and that one day I might return." I say. " I'm glad you feel you can return." Lavi says. " Train 957 is ready to depart. No minute delay." The announcer shouts. We get on and settled down for a long journey home.

We arrive back home quite late. "Man aren't I glad to be back!" Lavi says whiles going through the front gates." Yeah. It's nice to be back." I say smiling." What you say to getting some food. I'm starving!" I laugh at him for being such a child sometimes. " Yeah sounds good." I say chuckling still. " Alright then! let's go!" Lavi grabs my hand and drags me along side him to the cafeteria." haha someone is really hungry aren't they?" I say laughing. He nods his head franticly." You bet!" I couldn't help but smile at him. " Why hello you two! Haven't seen you two in a couple of days! just got back from a mission did we?" Jeryy asks. I nod. " Yes we did and I think someone is going to die if they don't get some food into there belly's soon." I say giggling over at Lavi who is drooling. " Please Jeryy! Could you make me something to eat fast! I'm dying over here!" Lavi whines. " now now. You can't rush fine food!" Jeryy says whiles waving his ladle in his face" I shall cook you something good to ease that hungry belly of yours! and what about you sweetheart?" Jeryy says whiles turning to me. " Oh. I'll have whatever your cooking for Lavi." I say smiling. " Alright darlings! two cottage pies coming up!" We both get a drink and take a seat. " God I'm exhausted!" I say as I lay my head on the table. " You've gone through a lot recently." Lavi says as he smiles at me gently. I nod and smile back." yeah. thank you for everything Lavi. I don't think I could've done it without you." I say. " Don't be silly! I did nothing!" He says winking at you. You blush from the wink." Okay you love birds! Your food is ready!" Lavi goes up and collects our food. " Thank you!" I say when he comes back over." Your welcome!" He says and sits down next to you again." down the hatch!" Lavi says before he digs into his meal. He's so cute!

After we finish, we both give our thanks to Jeryy and we head to our room's. Duncan had already gone ahead and gave Komui a report so we didn't need to worry about that. We say our goodnights and head to our rooms. God it feels so unreal that I've just spent a couple of days in my home town, Practically made out with Lavi and confessed our feelings to each other. " It's seems like all a dream." I say whiles flopping down into my bed. I recall everything that happened between me and Lavi and I get a shiver run down my spine. My hand moves to my lips where his lips where on yesterday. As soon as I did that there was a knock on the door which made me jump. I get up off the bed and opens the door to see Lavi standing there. " Oh Lavi." I say surprised. " made you jump didn't I?" He says smirking. I shake my head" Your unbelievable." I say moving aside for him to come in. He steps in and closes the door. " scared to see Bookman?" I say jokingly. He chuckles." Something like that." I turn around to face Lavi and I see a odd expression on his face. " Are you alright Lavi?" I ask concerned. He shakes his head " No I'm okay. well sort off..." He says chuckling whiles rubbing the back of his head. I raise an eyebrow at him. He starts walking towards me. What's the matter with him? He reaches his hands out around my waist and pulls me close. " Lavi...?" He looks down and at me and gives me a gentle smile " To be honest. I don't think I can sleep anymore without you beside me." He says. I blush and looks away. " Well...I...uh suppose you could share with me tonight..." I stutter. His smile widens at the comment. He lifts up my chin with the tips of his fingers and leans in close " And I forgot to give you a goodnight kiss..." He whispers as his lips captor mine...

It was only to be a goodnight kiss... A simple little kiss on the lips...so how did I end up against the wall with Lavi kissing me fiercely. Moans and whimpers are what fill the room in short breathes. " La...lavi..." I say trying to pull away. He stops when he hears his name. He looks down at me and I can tell by the look in his eye tells me that he wont be leaving my room until morning. His lust and desire is clear in his eye. I too cannot help but feel the growing hot throbbing between my thighs and that was from a kiss!? He could tell I wanted it too, because I couldn't help but rub my thighs together. His hand comes up to my face and strokes my cheek " I love you, you know..." He says. I look up shocked for a second, but then a smile spreads across my face " I love you too." He smiles back at me and his face leans in again and his lips captor mine. The tension in the room thickened with each heated kiss we shared. I was no longer against the wall, but being picked up and gently being placed on my bed. Lavi climbed on top of me and resumed kissing me. I could feel his hands traveling up and down my body, sending shivers down my spine. I was helpless...my body has never felt this hot before. I groan and I ache my back in anticipation. His lips travel down to my neck and starts to suck and I can feel is teeth nibble on the tender flesh. I moan and my hands entwine in his hair. He groans into my neck that sends a tingling sensation down my neck. I feel him pull away a bit and he starts to take his shirt off. I lift myself up a bit and start to take my top off as well. He watches me like a hawk with every movement I make. Once my top is off he helps me take my bra off. He pushes me gently back down onto the bed and goes straight for the newly exposed flesh." ahh..!" I moan as I feel his tongue trail down my collar bone. His hands come up and starts to play with my breasts." amph...Lavi..." His name just rolls off my tongue and it's like music to his ears. His mouth starts to suck my left breast first. He makes sure that his teeth just tenderly roll her nibbles gently. He wanted her...every part! The pain between his legs grows stronger till it's unbearable. I wanted Lavi to feel good too! I thrust my hips up a bit, till they are rubbing his area. I start to do a circling motion with them. His breath hitched. " Yuri..." I look down to see the eye of a predator. " Keep doing that, and I wont be so gentle." He warns huskily. I couldn't help but shiver at that comment. My train of thought was disrupted by Lavi's mouth descending upon my right breast. The tension in the air was so thick,, it was like wandering around dense fog. Lavi hands start to pull down my trousers ever so gently. Like I would break if he pulled them down to hard. Once my pants were off, it was his turn to take his off. All that stands in our way from being together was our underwear. Lavi starts a trail down from my breasts, past my hips until he reached his destination. He pulls down my underwear and discards them somewhere In the room. I couldn't help but roll my hips when I felt his hot breath on my core. This is torture!" Lavi..." I say pleading. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. She's so cute! He leans in and I can feel his hot tongue sliding against my folds. " ahh!" I try to muffle my moans with my hand, but I feel Lavi hand pull it away. " I want to hear you." He says seductively. He continues to play with my folds and I couldn't help but rock my hips. The feeling was amazing! I suddenly feel his tongue delve deep into my womanhood and I couldn't help but moan and thrash around. His sly tongue moves skilfully around my area in a way I couldn't descript! I can feel her muscles contracting and I pull away. I whimper from the loss of feeling and just as I was feeling like I was going to explode! Lavi chuckles from the look on my face. " Don't tease me.." I say whiles panting. Lavi comes back up to my face and captors my lips. God I taste myself! Lavi pulls away " I don't think I can hold out any longer..." He says with a intense look on his face. I nod and he goes and takes his boxers off. He discards them and positions himself. " It's going to hurt, okay?" I nod and bites my lip. I can feel him pushing against my folds and gently pushes in. I groan from the weird feeling. He stays still for a while for me to get used to the feeling. He starts to rock bit to get the feel of the movement and I hear him moan." It's okay..." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He gives me a faint smile and kisses my cheek before he starts moving. He starts thrusting slowly and I couldn't help but hiss at the feeling. It was painful, but not so much that I couldn't endure it. The feeling of her around me was amazing! I tried to be gently as best i can, but I just couldn't control myself." Ahh...Lavi..." I moan as I rock my hips. He groans from the feeling and starts to get into a rhythm. Sweat and moans are what fill the room. A night of hot passion between two lovers. a connection. His thrusts are more intense and I try to match his movements. We both get into a rhythm and it was intense. He was hitting a spot each time that made moan so loud. You suddenly feel his thumb burns a path over the bundle of nerves atop your clit and then he's furiously pressing against you and you're gasping out and tossing your head back and whimpering his name. Your fingers curl against his chest as he continues to work at you, and you stare into his eye with a gaze that has been melted away with delirious passion.

He can hardly bear to see that expression of yours. The way your mouth is parted and your eyes are a messy, erratic arch of colour. You look so delicious that all Lavi can do is focus on the way your body shifts over his, fits around his member, feels so perfect against his fingers. He comes up and kisses you passionately. You moan into the kiss as you can feel a growing hot feeling inside your stomach." Lavi..!" I try to warn, but from the way his thrusts become more frantic, it seems he's at his limit as well." Yuri..!" He moans."Ahh - !" you cry out softly, back arching into a brilliant display. Lavi stares at the force of your orgasm. His eye is clouded and his body is strained, because the way you're coming is making him come, too. He throbs within you, hands dragging your hips down hard against his. His head comes into your neck and he bites down while you both roll out your orgasms. His hips moved slower after that. Yuri panted fiercely beneath him. Her chest heaved and Lavi pulled away from her, taking a long moment before finally separating his lower body from hers. She let out a sort of whimper that made his eye flash and he kissed her .Once, twice, three times, before he sighed heavily and then collapsed beside her. She curls up next to him as he wraps his arms around to pull her close. Lavi looks down at Yuri to seeing her breathing silently. She's falling asleep. He smiles to himself before he drifts off to sleep with the woman he loves in his arms...

It's finished! God I hope you guys like the lemon part! My first ever time doing it so I hope it's good! :) Well that's the end of the story and thank you so much for reading it! XD I hope to do more in the future xx


End file.
